Sakura Forever (A Sugoi Quest For Kokoro Official Story)
by Miidel
Summary: In this epic story, Sakura Katana-Chan from the critically acclaimed Sugoi Quest For Kokoro, winner of the award for literally everything, joins a coffee shop. But all changes when Karkat walks past it. Sakura gets drunk and acquires powers from an alligator, and decides to go on an adventure. What will happen? I don't know! Do you? I don't! Do you? I don't! Do you? I don't!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Katana-Chan was getting ready as usual, since she had a job to do at the Neko Cafe. She got nakey and free, but her nude freedom did not last as she slipped into her stereotypical Maid dress.

"Anata wonders why the uniform-kun is a baka maid lolita baka?" The troll girl wondered as she tied her apron over the frilly as fuck dress. "Oh well...Maybe Doctor-chan knows?" She walked out of her room, wiggling her butt and giving all of the dudes (even the humans) nosebleeds except for Karkat because he never noticed Sakura.

As the rainbow-blooded beauty walked into Neko Cafe, All the guys and two girls flocked to her.

"Eh...Bakas..." She muttered under her breath. "Karkat-kun is the only one for me...He's my s-senpai..." Sakura sighed. She knew the trolls wouldn't understand her passion for fashion Karkat-Kun.

In front of Sakura, a troll boy wearing red and blue glasses stood. He looked more evil than anyone else Sakura had ever seen. She knew he was not to be trusted. Then she remembered that he was her teacher. She remembered her first class with him. "69...Hohoooo..." She muttered.

"Sakura Chan, stop thinking about dong expansion and let me place my order." Sollux's mouth sprayed spit like he was a waterfall. "Go...Gomensai..." Sakura banged her head on the wall behind her.

"Alright Mister Sollux-kun, I'll take your order. What would you like to drink-chan?" As she was new, Sakura tried to stay focused.

"The liquids in your vagina." Sollux raised his eyebrows but Sakura couldn't see because he was wearing glasses and also the comment made her stab her eyes but they healed in 2 seconds for no good reason.

"Get the fuck out how old are you." Sakura kicked Sollux's booty which was inferior to her booty to the window, which he smashed through and died.

The troll princess drank a coffee, but spat it out all over some girl who looked like Vriska Chan but had smaller boobs and a different outfit.

"EEEEEEEEEH?! SUGOI KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!" She gurgled. Karkat was walking outside Neko Cafe. "KARKAT KUN KARKAT KUUUUUUN! LOOK OVER HERE, SENPAI! YOU'RE SO KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII! NOT BAKA!" She...continued to gurgle.

Karkat continued to walk past. "He...Didn't notice me..." Rainbow tears formed in Sakura's eyes and streamed down her face.

"SNDJBAWSBDJSWDBJSBBFJS!" She yelled, grossly sobbing. She pushed the coffee-covered girl who looked like Vriska Chan away, which made her fall over on some guy's puke.

Sakura Katana was no longer serving there. She couldn't believe her senpai didn't notice her.

Later that night...

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Okami had been chanting the same thing for hours, only stopping to eat, drink, or poop on the floor (there was no toilet.) She pumped her non-broken arm up and down. The other one had broke when Sakura threw her into the stratosphere.

Sakura took another sip of some alternian alchohol. "Idunno, Okamiiiiii...Ossssamiiiiiiiiii...Olami...Salami." Sakura said. "Thisssss...This is the 105th drink so far, man...woman...whatever..."

"Man, you'll be fine!" Okami made a pssh sound, and did that thing with her non-broken hand, you know the thing.

"Ye...I guess so. Lets-a go, mario salami..." Sakura got off her seat, and she walked out of the Stereotypical Bar.

"Salami...Are these alligators real or are they...sssssoommmeee... Some fucked up ha...Halllllllll...Hhhhhhhhallllucinationnnnn..." Sakura asked to Okami.

"I dunno, girl." Okami did a kick flip off of some skateboard and was launched into space.

Sakura decided to just walk home.

After a while of walking, Sakura tripped on something slimy and realized the alligators had followed her. "where the fuck are your trumpets..." She wondered.

One alligator just bit her.

"Whoooooaly...Whoaly shit, man. I mean, malligator. I can feel my...My kawaii...My kawaii energy COMING BACK TO ME! SO SUUUUGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

Sakura felt something in her. "I'm transforming!" She yelled.

Her cat tail turned into a white alligator tail, and her ribbon turned into a huge red spike thing. Her hair turned green, and so did her skirt.

"Whoah, senpai-gator! You've changed my life-chan! I'm an alligator neko now~!"

"NY3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H!" Terezi cackled, as she got inside of a bag with a money symbol badly painted on it. "NON3 W1LL B3 TH3 W1S3R! 1'LL ROB TH3 B4NK FOR NO GOOD R34SON! 1'M SO COOL!"

She was plopped into a truck and dumped into a deposit or something I don't know. "NOW...TO..." a close up came onto her. "ROB D4 B4NK." Terezi Chan climbed out of the bag.

"THINK AGAIN MOTHAFUCKIN' BAKA!"

Alligator Neko Sakura busted through the wall, on the back of Alligator-senpai. "YOU'RE GOIN' TO JAIL-CHAN!"

"YOU ONLY H4V3 ON3 L3G"

Sakura did not succeed in stopping Terezi. NOT YET...AT LEAST...

Will Sakura overthrow the government and make Terezi go to jail? Find out next time in SAKURA FOREVER!


	2. Sakura goes to court

Sakura put on her fanciest princess dress because she was a princess and walked through the sidewalk.

"Sigh..." She said. "Anata can't believe that watashi has to go to court-san...Waaaaa...Watashi-wa hopes that Lawyer sama falls in love with her because she is a pretty princessssssss!"

Sakura saw the huge glass building in front of her. "It's Court-san!"

She walked in. it was full of dead corpses hanging about, for committing the crime of not being a weeaboo.

"Bakas." She said, looking at one corpse.

"SO...1 S33 YOU 4CTU4LLY C4M3." Terezi walked in.

"Eh, what's with that not kawaii suit you're wearin', Terezi-Chan?" Sakura pointed at the exact replica of Phoenix Wright's suit Terezi Chan was wearing.

"YOU S33, S4KUR4 CH4N, 1 4M MY OWN L4WY3R." Terezi-chan explained.

"Oh." Sakura said, bluntly.

"S-S4KUR4...1'LL B3 S331NG YOU ON TH3 OTH3R S1D3."

"What the fuck does that mean"

"1 DON'T FUCK1NG KNOW."

"Come on, Okamiiiii..." Sakura whispered.

Okami Kitsune-Chan stood up at her desk. She had anime tears in her eyes. "Terezi Chan...You brainwashed Sakura into not remembering me...And you betrayed us both! Why have you joined the principal's side?" Okami's voice seemed to vividly evoke a sentimental remembrance of every hope and dream left behind by the bygone ages, voicing each syllabic word with nonpareil mellifluousness.

"O...OBJ3CT1ON!" Terezi raised a fist, a piercing gaze in her eyes. Well, not really, since she was blind. But her blood-colored eyes reminded Okami and Sakura of silky crimson lace for no good reason other than the fact that I want purple prose in here, which is also for no good reason.

"Ye?" Sakura asked.

"FORTY-FOUR!" Terezi screeched as she jumped from her desk and grabbed Sakura, running out of the building.

"Well..shit." Okami looked at the hole in the wall Terezi had caused.

Terezi ran like the silver heart wrought from heaven's false promise as Sakura struggled to escape.

"No, Terezi, please!" Sakura yelled. She slapped her alligator tail against Terezi's back multiple times, but the Neko Powered magical blind girl wouldn't let go of her.

"1 A1N'T H4V1N' TH4T SH1T!" Terezi-chan screamed as she gripped the captive princess even closer to her.

"But Terezi, I love you!"

That alone was almost enough to make Terezi drop her.

"R-R34LLY?!" Terezi looked at Sakura.

"lol nope" Sakura smiled.

"GODD4MN! 1'MM4 UNL34SH MY ULT1M4T3 FORM!"

Terezi took off her glasses, revealing eyes that looked like a worm lordess who craved the flesh of a billion recitations of lacing china silk, and her sockets were emptied with aluminum tissues made from the pancreas of god.

"WH4T NOW?!" The blind magical girl screeched, as she began her transformation.

Her shirt turned into a swim suit and then she grew wings and stuff. And then a tutu and bow grew out of the swimsuit. And she got detached sleeves and little cover things for the tutu and uh...Sneakers?

I dunno what I'm talking about

Terezi Chan punched Sakura only to realize...

SHE WAS DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD

DUN.

DUN.

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN *DUN DUN DUN*

come back next time...


End file.
